Hope is on the way
by TheDarkAngelofHope
Summary: When Fang is taken to the School, some jealousy arises when Fang refuses to go with out two other mutants. Who are they and how does Max copes? Before Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports.
1. Chapter 1

"_Max?!" Angel called out to me._

"_Yea, Honey?" I glided over to her._

"_I feel like something bad is going to happen. Soon." She looked down at the beach. _

"_Hmm….FANG! Were are we?" Fang glared at me._

"_Colorado. You know I'm right here, no need to shout." He tipped the tips of his wings and soared toured Nudge. Ever since we rescued Angel, Fang and Nudge got really close. Fang said the one-day she woke up and he wasn't in the cave. She freaked and broke down crying, thinking that he got captured._

"_Yo! Heads up. Listen…" Iggy shouted. We all fell silent and heard it. The dreaded buzzing of Flyboys. _

"_Max, Can I curse this time?" Angel looked at me, well, angelically. _

"_Fine, but nothing too bad." _

"_Well, then. Crap." She smiled at me, "Was that good?"_

…

…

…

_We were losing, I knew it. Iggy knew it. Fang knew it._

"_I'm sorry Max! I love you all!"_

_Last words I had heard him say in weeks. 'cause weeks ago, Fang was taken from us._

"Max. We have to get Fang. It's been 3 months." Nudge looked at me, ice cream covering her face.

"I-I know. Iggy and I are trying to make a plan. What I need you to do is be in charge of Angel and Gazzy, Help Dr. M and Ella. Ok?" I wiped the ice cream off, and brushed her caramel hair out of her eyes. When we got to my Mom's house and told her, She made us stay. Live an almost normal life. She got us haircuts, clothes that weren't bloodstained, and plenty of Food. Plus Nudge, Angel and Gazzy went to Ella's School.

_**Well, at lest they're happy, right.**_

_But you're not happy, Max. Not with out your right-wing man._

_**Ugh! Long time, no annoy, Voice. **_

_I know were Fang is. And you don't want to know what they captured him for._

_**Well??**_

_The School.  
_

"Max?" Nudge was waving her hand over my face. "You spaced."

"Sorry. Thinking."

"Hey, Younger then 13, Time for bed." My mom was really good at getting the Flock to do stuff for her. Hey, Give us food and a safe bed; we'll do almost anything for you. Almost anything.

"Iggy, I think I know were Fang is." I said, as the kids went off to bed.

"This is coming from…"

"Voice."

"Oh. Well?"

"The most oblivious place." Iggy groaned

"The School, of course. Do you know why?"

I frowned, "I'm frowning, Iggy. I don't know and apparently Voice says I don't want to. This is bad Iggy, Really bad."

* * *

_3 months ago…._

I was thrown into a room, of course, on my hurt wing. It was shaped like a living room, with stairs going up in a corner. A young girl about 2 ran up to me and helped me up.

"Arwy? Why you hurt my new fwend?" She said, in an adorable lisp. Wait did I say ADORABLE?!?!?! I must really be in pain.

Ari smiled at the little girl, "Because he isn't my friend."

"Mommy says that every one can be a fwend, you just have to give tem a chance." She smiled toothily at him, but not afraid of him.

"Just tell Hope-I mean _Mommy_ that I said he's here for that reason." Ari growled, clearly unable to harm the girl.

"No need." A girl my age walked down the stairs, Her brown hair was pulled back and her blue eye iced over. "Tell Jeb I got the message. Loud. And. Clear." Her full lips pressed together.

"Fine. But listen Hope. You have one year. Then they do what ever they please with Bird-boy over here, but if you don't do anything in two years, well, Dey-Dey will have a new babysitter. Me." Ari and his goons laughed and left. When they walked out the door, I saw that it wasn't connected to the School, but outside.

"You'll get shocked." The girl said.

"What?"

"If you go outside, you'll get shocked, with the anklets."

I looked down and saw that I had an anklet on.

"I'm Hope and this is Delilah."

"I'm two." Delilah said, holding up three fingers.

I laughed, "I'm F-Nick."

Hope looked at me funny, "Dey, Time for bed."

I saw that Delilah was wearing pajamas, and Hope was in sweats.

"But I want to play with my new fwend, Fnick." She pouted.

"No. It's time for bed, and Nick will be here in the morning. I'll sing to you." Hope said smiling a bit. Delilah nodded fervently.

"I'll get a pillow and some sheets so you can crash on the couch. They only supplied us with two beds." She said, glaring at me. The ices in her eyes were back; they then left me with only a first-aid kit.

20 minutes later, when I failingly tried to patch up my wing, cool hands took the bandage and the antiseptic out of my hands.

"Who are you? I know your name isn't Nick." I winced at the sting of the medicine.

"Fang."

"And why are you here?"

"I think you know better then I do." I whorled around to face her, putting my hands on her soft shoulders. "What is going on?"

"The foulest the School has ever made me or you or anyone do." She got up and put the sheets on the couch. "'Night Fang." Hope said as she walked up the stairs.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon and a little girl's face two inches from mine. "AAHH!!!" I yelled, as I tumbled off the couch.

"Dey! I told you to wake him up, not scare him!" Hope was at the stove cooking pounds of bacon, tons of eggs, and, get this! Flipping pancakes! Flipping Freaking PANCAKES! "Morning Sleeping Beauty!"

Delilah frowned, "But Mommy, Fnick's a boy. He can't be Sleeping Beauty, because Sleeping Beauty is a princess. " That just tipped me and Hope off. After the laugh fest and convincing Delilah that we weren't laughing at her, we sat down to eat. Yes, I, Fang, Sat down to eat a meal. Why? Cause there was enough food to feed an Army for 100 years, and then some.

"Oh, Fang? The bag over there is some clothes that some whitecoats got." Hope pointed to a big black bag next to the door. I walked over and opened it.

"WHAT WERE THEY ON?!?!"I screamed. It was filled with clothes that were light blue, green, and WHITE! HELLO! Max calls me Mr. EMO!

"Just get over it Fang. I did."

"B-but-but wha-the I-they don't-but-" I blubbered

"Get dressed! We have tests today."


	2. Chapter 2

_One week later…_

"Fnick! Fnick!"

Hope and I were still trying to get Delilah to call me 'Nick' or 'Fang'. No luck.

"Yes, Delilah?" It's been one week, and I'm already in love with the girl. Delilah has beautiful black curls and big dark brown eyes. Her minuscule wings are Black at the top, Fades to brown, then white tips.

"Pway wit me."

"What do you say?"

"Pwease?"

We were playing out side. Hope finally told me that we have 2 miles out and 4 miles up of room. Any farther then that? We blow up just like Ig-

It's hard being away from them. Iggy and Gazzy, with their bombs, Nudge and all her talking, Angel with all her sweetness, And Max.

Ugh, Max.

She is going to kill me, bring me back to life, just to kill me again.

"Sure Delilah. What do you want to play?"

"House."

_-Flashback-_

"_Fang?" 10 year-old Max stuck her head through the door._

"_Yea?"_

"_Angel wants you to come and play house with us. She says quote, 'Now!'"_

_She laughed; I chuckled._

"_Sure. Whatever."_

_~~~~~~~~---------~~~~~~~-------_

"_Oh Kay! I'll be the Baby, Nudge'll be the big sister, Gazzy will be my brother, Iggy will be the crazy uncle, Jebby will be the Grandpa, and Maxi and Fang will be the Mommy and Daddy!"_

_~~~~~~~~---------~~~~~~~-------_

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"_Max! Why do I smell smoke? Max?! Are you trying to cook?!" Iggy shouted, waking me up from reading lesson. A light layer of black smoke covered the ceiling. Jab and I ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Max was hosing down the pan, which she tried to cook eggs on. She smiled her beautiful smile, "Umm…Anyone wants some eggs?"_

_-End Flashback-_

"Fnick? Why does the whitecoats make Momma sad and angwy when tay talk to her alwone?" She asked, her eyes, big and naïve.

"I don't know."

"Can you make her happy?"

Delilah is very observant. Kind of like me. But she is also very wishful.

"I'll try."

"…Thank you for the warning. The door is that way." We heard Hope say coolly.

* * *

Once the whitecoats left, Delilah pulled on Hope's pant leg,

"Momma, can Fnick read to me?"

Hope glanced up at me, "If Fang wants to, Sweetie."

Delilah looked at me, full force Bambi eyes.

"Pwease, It'll be just like having a daddy because you're my daddy! Right? That's why you're here! Why they haven't taken you away!"

I stared at Hope, asking her a silent question.

_Is it OK that she thinks I'm her father?_


End file.
